


Physicality

by Xiaolxn



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaolxn/pseuds/Xiaolxn
Summary: A snippet I wrote to go with a picture I'm deleting from my Deviantart; the picture isn't up to scratch anymore but this little thing? This was great! :')





	Physicality

“I can't remember the last time we got so physical!”  
  
“I could remind you if you promise not to blush-!”  
  
Combat was difficult work. It didn't matter how much they trained, how much effort they put into a mere hours training, they both knew that if they didn't practice harder, faster, stronger the next day, it would all go to waste. Exhaustion and sleep after a session didn't bring strenght, it brought a decline, and Aeris was beginning to realise something;  
she'd declined.  
  
Her stamina had decreased, her pain threshold had rapidly shot down into something quite pathetic. She could be the best fighter in the world for 1,500 years, and it would only take 3 more to unravel that, and it had.  
  
She gasped and ducked backwards, swiping behind her with the tiger claws so she didn't fall on the ground; the portal opened up on the wall and she tumbled through it, landing on her feet to parry Chase's next blow.   
  
“Slow,” he snarled, grabbing her wrist and twisting it until she yelped and cried out. “Sloppy. You've neglected your training in light of opening your temple, and you've opened yourself up to attack.”  
  
She glared at him through her wince, fingers balling into fists.  
  
“I thought that was why we were training-!”  
  
“It is, though I'm beginning to wonder if it's worth it!”  
  
She glared at him, but then reached behind her, her Tiger Claws opening a rift which she kicked her foot through; another opened behind Chase's ankle and her heel collided with it; he yelled and released her, falling forwards. She grunted as he released her wrist and twisted, grabbing his own wrist and twisting it as she pushed him to the floor, yanking his arm up his back. He yelled in a mixture of pain and indignition, glaring back at her as he spat out a mouthful of dust.  
  
“You're going to pay for that,” he said softly, venom coating his tongue. “I'm going to make you scream...”  
  
She grimaced, pressing the blades of the Claws to his back, teeth gritting together.   
  
“If this was a real fight,” she said slowly, bracing the cold metal against his skin, “you wouldn't have the chance.”  
  
They remained still and silent for a few moments, chests heaving with the strain of the session. A bead of sweat rolled down Aeris's cheek and eventually she sighed, releasing his wrist and climbing off him. She took a step back just in case he kicked out at her; idle threats wasn't his thing and she always trusted him to live up to them. She slipped the Claws off of her knuckles as he stood up, dusting himself off. She watched him carefully, prepared to run the second he shown any sign of hurting her, but not entirely sure where she could run to. This was his lair, his home, he knew it better than she ever would. Running would delay pain but not halt it.  
  
“You're becoming ruthless,” he said suddenly, making her look up. He held out his hand and she hesitated, but then placed wthe Shen Gong Wu onto his open palm. He held it up, raising an eyebrow. “This is a mystical object used to travel to any location on this planet,” he said slowly. “The claws are used for tearing holes through dimensions...NOT flesh.”  
  
She hesitated, and then looked away.   
  
“Anything's a weapon.”  
  
“Everything's a tool.” He tossed the Claws back to her and she caught them, sliding them back onto her knuckles. “If you didn't have those, what would you have done?”  
  
She shrugged.  
  
“Submitted graciously?”  
  
“Submission with me means that you simply end up in my bed,” he frowned. “Submission in a battle-”  
  
“Means I end up in a grave,” she finished for him, fingers gently stroking along the golden blades. “...My apologies, next time I'll let you kill me.”  
  
“Good.”   
  
He folded his arms and they both watched each other closely, his eyes burning into hers as her fingers clutched the Wu tightly. She stood up straight and he raised an eyebrow, lips twitching. Aeris saw them and eventually smiled, running her fingers through her hair and pushing it back.  
  
“...Fifteen more minutes? Then I'll go help bathe the cats, I PROMISE.”  
  
He watched her carefully for a few seconds before sighing and taking her chin, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips and pulling back, straightening his gloves.  
  
“Fifteen minutes.”  
  
She nodded and finally gave him a sharp-toothed grin, pulling back and fixing the Claws back on her knuckles. _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can tell this was an old one because it's more mature than the Xiaolin demographic. I always try to keep my work age-appropriate for the fandom, (with a few exceptions, such as the OC I made SPECIFICALLY for breaking that rule lol,) but even now I'm going slightly off of that. It may come to a point where I'm not generally child-friendly anymore. :') What a world.


End file.
